


Have yourself a Merry little Christmas

by AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Happy, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do/pseuds/AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do
Summary: Little Mia Danvers witness Santa Claus kissing her mama.Also posted on my fic of one shots Holy. I apologize for the mistakes. English is not my first language.





	Have yourself a Merry little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I was never good with deadline, so yes I'm late to the party with this Christmas shot. Hope you like it! There's smut and it's just my second attempt at writing this kind of stuff so please be kind and tell me what you thought of it!

  
"Gertrude, stay." whispered Mia to the big girl before slipping out of bed.

The brown labrador opened an eyelid, eyeing the young girl. She moved to follow the little brunette but Mia turned toward her with a finger raised and a pointed glare.

"I said stay!" she whispered yelled

Her sudden hard composure broke down as the girl sighed and kissed Gertie's fronthead. The big girl didn't moved, confused, as Mia left the room.

Mia was walking down the stairs carefully, her purple monkey plush hanging loosely in a hand, the other holding tight to the rail leading into the living room. It was still dark outside. The seven year old girl looked around, seeing the lighten up christmas tree covered of bright decorations. She quietly walked past the couch, hearing the soft christmas song coming out of the stereo, before stopping abruptly. In front of her stood Santa Claus kissing her mama hardly, backing her up against the kitchen counter. She heard her mama making weird sound.

The little girl froze for a second, already feeling the tears in her eyes, before walking confidently to the duo, kicking Santa Claus as hard as she could, behind his leg.

"Stop it! My mama is with my mommy!" cried out Mia as she punched the man's back with her tiny firsts.

Her mama blinked her eyes open, surprised, as the figure in the red costume jumped, crying out of pain. Mia gasped as Santa Claus turned around, revealing the face of her mom.

 

Maggie stopped the curse from leaving her mouth, biting her lips. She folded her leg against herself, thinking that maybe Mia should do the tryout for the local soccer team this summer. The brunette almost lost her balance but Alex helped her out, a hand on her shoulder. She glared at the woman who did her best to not laugh and panic. Because their seven year old girl would soon figure out that Santa Claus didn't existed.

"Mommy I'm so sorry! I thought Santa was kissing mama and I got mad..." Mia rambled, wiping her tears away.

Gertrude barked and ran down the stairs, looking around, analysing the scene. Alex stopped her, raising her hand. The dog sat down at the kitchen's threshold, happy that there wasn't any imminent danger. Maggie took off her Santa's hat, trowing it on the counter.

"Hey it's okay sweetie, don't cry. You were looking out for mama and I, that's super sweet, okay?" Maggie reassured Mia, hugging the little girl close.

She lifted Mia up, sitting the brunette on the counter as Alex was rubbing her back in big circles. The redhead kissed her temple.

"Baby, I wouldn't let anyone that isn't Mommy kiss me, okay? And while what you did was very brave, you should know, mommy and I can take care of ourselves. So you never have to worry about that." Alex told the girl confidently.

Maggie smiled at her wife. The redhead caught her eyes and winked at her with a sweet smile. The brunette pushed Mia's hair away from her warm face.

"Why were you dressed like Santa, mommy?" asked Mia.

Both women looked at each other, a little dumbfounded, even though they knew the question was coming.

"Because Santa needed mommy's help, babygirl. He got a lot to do in one night and sometimes Santa ask a few parents to help him out." Alex answered the girl with a smile.

Mia rolled her eyes and lifted her arms up in exasperation.

"Why didn't you just say so?!" the girl retorted with a high pitched voice.

Maggie tried to not laugh, completely surprised by Mia's little outburst while Alex was looking at their daugher with wide eyes.

"We didn't want to disappoint you, baby." Alex sighed.

The brunette reached out to her wife, kissing her softly on her shoulder, caressing the small of her back. Mia frowned at her mama.

"Disappointed? That an old man won't come into our house to bring us gifts?" Mia said slowly almost whispering "Mommy, don't you call that...um..break..."

"Breaking and entering" offered Maggie softly with a amused smirk.

Mia lifted her fists up with a smile of her own.

"Yes! Don't you always tell me to not open the door to strangers, mama?" continued the little girl.

Alex and Maggie shared a proud look. Mia had come from a long way. When they had moved in into the house almost a year ago, Mia had been scared to spent the night alone in her room. The little brunette had rejoined the couple multiples times in the first few weeks before they had decorated Mia's bedroom into a stargazing set up. They had even bought and set up a tent, beside a bookcase, in which all of her plush animals were lying in. Mia loved to read in there and in another corner, Maggie had had the idea of creating a mini lab as a workstation, so the little girl would do her homework on it. Alex had cried when Maggie had shared her idea.

"Well, Santa is not a stranger, sweetie." Maggie said, trying to save a bit of her daughter's innocence.

Mia lifted her eyebrow up, crossing her arms over her chest, her purple monkey still in her hand.

"Do we know his secret identity?" Mia pointed out, looking at her moms. "No? Then he's a stranger."

Alex almost wanted to cry. Her baby was too smart. The redhead hid her face in her wife's shoulder.

"Babe, we got a mini detective in the house." she mumbled in a teasing tone.

Maggie smiled as she crouched a bit in front of Mia, her hands beside the little girl. She kissed the girl's nose shortly.

"Mia, sweetie, Santa, just like superheroes, need his identity to be a secret to protect himself and the people he love." reasoned Maggie gently.

Mia looked down at her monkey, obviously thinking hardly.

"Like Supergirl?" Mia asked, tipping her head to the side.

Alex stopped herself from crying once more at the familiar movement. She caressed both of the brunettes's hair, still not believing she got the family she always wanted.

"Yes, sweetie, like Supergirl." confirmed Maggie.

Mia nodded slowly, letting the whole conversation sink in.

"Then aunt Kara should think of a better costume. I mean I didn't know it was Mommy under Santa's clothes, but aunt Kara only wear glasses." Mia told them.

Maggie laughed quietly as Alex rolled her eyes and smiled gently at her girl.

"We'll give aunt Kara your precious advice, baby." assured Alex "Now, what do you say, we drink a nice glass of milk and we go back to bed with Gertie?"

Mia accepted, circling her mother's neck with her arms, already laying her tired head on her shoulder. The little brunette eyed her mommy, reaching out for her. Maggie caught  her hand and kissed her daughter's face, hugging her for a moment.

"I'm glad you're my santa, mommy" whispered Mia.

Maggie wondered if Mia's uncomfort about Santa Claus had anything to do with how Mia's biological mother was murdered. A man had indeed entered their appartment in the middle's of the night to collect money.

She was glad Mia had found her and Alex tonight, so she wouldn't be scared anymore. Though she could have be scarred for life if she had found them a little later.

"Goodnight, little Mia, go to sleep. Tomorrow morning, we'll eat pancakes and unwrap the gifts, okay?" Maggie whispered back, kissing the girl's cheek once more. "I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too, mommy."

Alex turned around, winking and smiling at her wife again, before leaving the room, Gertrude on her heels.

 

Maggie was sitting on the couch, waiting for Alex to come back downstairs. She had lit up a fire and had took off her Santa's coat, leaving her in a black tank top and suspenders, keeping the soft red pants in place. She closed her eyes, enjoying the quietness of the night.

"How is your leg doing, baby? Do I need to nurse you up or do you downright need Doctor Danvers, right now?"

The brunette laughed, ignoring the blush the redhead was causing.

"I think we did enough costume play for one night." commented Maggie playfully.

She felt long arms slipping over her chest, then her stomach, a hand pushing their way underneath her pants. Maggie moaned softly at the sudden intrusion. Their make out session in the kitchen had left her body tingling with needs.

"Are you sure about that?" susurrated Alex in her ear.

Maggie shivered at the words and at the sudden absence of her wife's skin on hers. She opened her eyes and blinked at the vision in front of her. The redhead was wearing a sleeveless velvet Christmas corset. There were ribbons with bows swaying on her creme thighs. Maggie looked at her wife, up and down, stopping at the smirk on her pink lips. Alex was wearing Maggie Santa's hat on her short brown red hair.

"Was supposed to put on the stocking and the heels but I'm too tired to wear them." explained Alex innocently, wincing.

Maggie shook her head, laughing softly, pulling the woman to her. Alex let out a small shriek, straddling her wife's lap, immediately burying her hands in the brunette's soft hair.

"God, you're perfect, Danvers." breathed out Maggie with a venerating gaze.

Alex kissed her fully, slipping her tongue in the brunette's mouth. Maggie sighed, welcoming it, caressing it with her own. The redhead pulled back sightly, smirking at her wife.

"I believe it's Sawyer-Danvers" corrected Alex with a wink.

Maggie grabbed the redhead's hips, pulling her tightly against her. They both groaned, their center coming into contact together. Alex rolled her pelvis slowly, the brunette hissing at her.

"I don't know, baby" murmured Maggie "You'll always be Danvers to me."

Maggie trailed her lips on the taller woman's neck, leaving open mouth kisses. She bit softly on her collarbone, before soothing the spot with her tongue. Alex's hips bucked against her own, her nose and her fingers hiding in the brunette's hair. Alex pulled Maggie's head back, not too harshly, causing the small woman to look up at her with a mist in her eyes. She felt the warmth in her guts boiling her stomach up.

"And I'll always be your wife." whispered back Alex before kissing Maggie once more.

The brunette tried to follow Alex's fervour, but failed miserably as the other woman played with her. Pushing forward, always slow and hard, pulling back teasingly with a sly smile. She was driving her crazy as her soft hands seemed to be everywhere. The redhead pulled her suspenders before letting them go, pinching her nipples through the tank top.

"Fuck baby..." mumbled Maggie, tightening her hold on her wife's hips. "Maybe um, maybe we should slow down...we wouldn't want Mia to catch us, would we?"

A part of Maggie really didn't wanted the redhead to stop, but another part of her kept glancing at the stairs, expecting her daughter or their dog to appear. Alex slipped off Maggie's hips, kneeling on the floor. With her hands under the brunette's knees, she pulled her slightly toward her. Her mouth ghosting over her wife's breast, she smirked as she saw the hard nipple. She bit them softly through the material, before inhaling, cooling them. Maggie whimpered, her hands in her own hair.

"I don't know Mags, I don't feel like stopping. Beside, the girl gotta find out how babies are made sooner or later, right?"

It wasn't the first time Alex and Maggie had this conversation. Even early in their relationship, when they got back together, Maggie was always afraid that Mia would burst into the room despite Alex's reassurance.

"I'm pretty sure this isn't how babies are made, Danvers." mumbled Maggie as the redhead lifted her head toward hers.

Alex shrugged pulling her into a long hot kiss.

"Semantics." said the taller woman witfully.

Maggie smiled, not knowing why the word sounded so sexy out of the agent's mouth. She pulled back from the couch, cradling the woman's face. She kissed her slowly, first sweetly, then languorously. The redhead whimpered, trying to pull Maggie closer to her. She could feel the brunette's arousal through the layers.

Maggie slipped her hand over Alex's shoulder, feeling the back of her soft corset. She didn't wanted to take it off because she looked so good in it, but she needed to see her wife, now. She was glad to feel that only hooks were holding the piece of cloth together. She kissed the taller woman's jaw then rip the corset open in a strong careful way. Alex jumped, pushing her chest toward Maggie, as she felt the sudden cold covering her pale skin. The redhead's fingers were digging into her wife's strong bicep. They looked at each other's longly, inhaling the tension between them, before rejoining their mouth once more.

Alex crawled back toward the blanket in front of the fireplace, Maggie following her, stucked in a daze. The redhead was still wearing the Santa's hat and Maggie smiled at it. Alex slipped her hands under the brunette's tank top. The smaller woman understood the instructions, pulling down the suspenders before taking off the shirt. Alex slowly put back on the suspenders over her naked shoulder.

"Seems like you have a thing for Santa, Danvers." Maggie smirked.

The redhead bit her lips, trailing her hands over her wife's abs and chest, Maggie shivering.

"No...I have a thing for you in Santa." rectified Alex.

"Right. Semantics."

Maggie bent down, her arms on each side of the taller woman's head. She kissed her lips, then under her chin, swirling her tongue down her throat. She trailed down the redhead's chest, blowing on her nipple, before taking it in her mouth fully, pulling it with her teeth, forever slowly and softly. She pressed her right hand on the other breast, feeling the nipple harden against her palm as she squeeze it with the right amount of pressure. Alex moaned in her ear, her own fingers kneading Maggie's skin between her shoulder blade.

The brunette repeated her motion to the other breast, before trailing her mouth down to the edge of the taller woman's underwear, her hands grazing her wife's side. She hooked her fingers around the panties, slidding them down. Not losing any time, she digged her tongue in her woman's heat. She moaned at the taste as Alex breathed out her name. She spreaded the redhead's juices to her clit, circling it with the tip of her tongue. Alex let out a swear, bucking her hips into her wife's face.

Maggie put an arm over Alex's hips, keeping her down, her other hand intertwining it fingers with the redhead's. Alex's free hand was scratching the brunette's neck, trying to pull her closer. Maggie hissed as she licked her clit with long strides, her tongue flat against the bundle of nerves. The redhead was breathing loudly as her wife ate her out, her tongue now entering her as far as she could. She slipped in and out a couple of times before trailing the tip of her tongue over her front walls, her nose slipping messily over her clit.

"Mags, I need more." whimpered Alex.

The brunette slipped out of her, wiping her face on the taller woman's thigh, biting her. Alex gasped as Maggie crawled back to her. With no warning, the brunette grabbed her and rolled over herself, the redhead now on top of her.

"Is this what you want, baby?" Maggie asked as she brushed her fingers on Alex's inner thigh.

Alex nodded hastily, Santa's hat still on her head, following the movement. Maggie smirked at how adorable and hot her wife was. The redhead took Maggie's hand, putting in over her sex, her fingers already coated with her heat. The brunette moaned at that, slowly slidding two of her fingers inside Alex. The woman rolled her hips instantly, closing her eyes at the feeling. Maggie also felt the pressure of Alex's movement against her center. She breathed slowly in tandem with her wife.

"Come here" whispered Maggie, tugging on Alex's neck.

The redhead bent down, moaning into the smaller woman's mouth at the new angle. Alex slowed her hips, trying to catch her breath as she deepened her movements. Their chest were brushing against each other, making Maggie snap. She needed to make her come now. She rolled them over once more, putting her whole body into her arm, thrusting into the redhead harder and faster.

Alex slipped her hand into Maggie's pants, underneath her boxer, feeling the smooth muscle of her buttom as she was slidding over her. She digged her nails into the soft warm skin. They were both breathing into each other's mouth, trying to contain their moans as they moved together. Alex put a thigh between Maggie's legs.

Maggie kept her ministrations going as she twirled the redhead's clit with her thumb. Alex gasped and rolled her hips franctically. The brunette kissed her deeply, trying to catch her cries, her tongue deep in her mouth. With her other hand, she pinched her left nipple between her finger and her thumb. Alex's back arched off the floor as she came loudly in Maggie's ear. The brunette followed her, biting on her wife's shoulder, slowing her motion. They finally stopped moving, breathing raggedly as Alex caressed Maggie's hair.

"God, I love you Maggie Sawyer." whispered Alex in her wife's ear before kissing it.

Maggie moved beside her, holding her close.

"I believe it's Sawyer-Danvers" corrected the brunette, kissing the tall woman's nose.

Alex laughed, shaking her head.

"That's never getting old" she said softly with a smirk. "When I was a kid, if I was told Santa Claus was looking like you, I would have figured out I'm gay much sooner."

Maggie laughed fully for a moment, pinching her wife's side.

"I don't know, babe. If mama claus had an outfit like you had, nodoby would give a damn about Santa Claus." replied the brunette,

The redhead smiled giddily, laying her head on Maggie's chest.

"Look at us ruining a kid's celebration."

"Who said it was a kid's celebration? Beside you ruined me and my pants in the best way possible, Danvers." snorted Maggie.

Alex leaned on her elbow looking down at her wife with a smirk.

"Yeah, I think I should do something about that" breathed out sensually Alex "Merry Christmas Mrs. Sawyer-Danvers."

Maggie smiled at her, more happy than ever, her dimples out, recalling when Alex had told her she wanted her name too. Saying how proud she was of her, how much she admired her. How much she'd like Mia to become a strong woman like her.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Sawyer-Danvers." answered back Maggie, kissing her wife deeply.

They both smiled into the kiss, Alex trailing her hand down toward Maggie's pants. She pulled back for a second, suddently thinking of something.

"Now that Mia knows Santa isn't coming here, you're gonna share those cookies, aren't you?"

Maggie blinked at Alex. Damn the Danvers and their obsession with food.

"Really, Alex? Now?"

"What? Eating you or the cookies, before or after, what does it change?" Alex asked innocently.

The brunette lifted her hands up in exasperation.

"My death, Danvers! I'm dying here!" she complained with a groan.

Alex moved to get up, rolling her eyes amusingly at Maggie.

"So dramatic." commented the redhead, leaving the room slowly.

Maggie lifted herself up on her elbow.

"Get your ass back in here, Alex!" she whispered yelled at her wife.

Alex turned around, wearing nothing but the Santa's hat on her head. She winked at Maggie. The brunette couldn't help but smirk at her.

"Come and get me" breathed out Alex.

"You're so on, Danvers."

Maggie got up, running after her wife who did her best to not laugh too loudly as she ran into the kitchen where it all started. They stopped under the mistletoe to kiss, before Alex ducked out under her arms to grab the cookies. Maggie caught her once more, circling her waist from behind, putting her chin on her wife's shoulder, loving the feeling of their skin against each other. Alex bit into the cookie, giving Maggie the other half. The brunette swallowed it quickly before kissing the redhead's cheek.

"God, I love you too Alex Danvers. Forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Currently working on another holidays shot, so be on the look out for that one!


End file.
